Harry's Eleven
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: Harry runs away from the Dursleys and is raised by Danny Ocean. Harry then forms his own Eleven, can Harry and his friends fight the future as well as Voldemort's Legion of Doom? They're gonna need one more guy. A Warner Bros. crossover event. Rating will be bumped up to M in later chapters for mature content.
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

Harry's Eleven

A Harry Potter/Warner Bros. crossover event.

Summary: In a world where Harry Potter was raised by Danny Ocean, Harry goes to Hogwarts and forms his own Eleven, can they fight the future as well as Voldemort's Legion of Doom? They're gonna need one more guy…

A/N: hello everyone and welcome to this new multi-crossover event. For those of you who are familiar, StrangePointOfView has already written his own Harry Potter/Justice League/Warner Bros. multi-crossover story and while this chapter and the next will be very much copies of Strange's story, I will be making it different and he has given me permission to write the story as he felt he had written himself into a corner when he got to his last chapter that introduced Wonder Woman.

A couple of things I will be making different will be some characters that I will introduce, e.g. I will be bringing in Yugi Mutoh/Yami Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh the original series and most of you will say 'Yu-Gi-Oh isn't owned by Warner Bros.' and while that is true, the Yu-Gi-Oh Pyramid of Light film was I think produced or distributed by Warner Bros. and the show has been aired on Kids WB so that's a loophole I'm exploiting.

Another character I'm bringing into the story will be Perseus from Clash of the Titans/Wrath of the Titans as a first year student that goes to Hogwarts with Harry and it would be interesting to see how Wonder Woman reacts when she sees a child of Zeus and I can imagine Zeus's wife Hera won't be pleased.

Another character I'm bringing in is Gandalf the Grey from LOTR/the Hobbit film series as while the LOTR trilogy was done New Line Cinema, the Hobbit series are done by, yes you guessed it, Warner Bros. and I'll be making Gandalf a substitute teacher at Hogwarts should any of the teachers feel unwell or unable to teach and he could help Harry and his Eleven against some threats such as Sauron whose ring functions like a Horcrux, but I don't want to spoil anything for you all.

Another character I'm bringing in is Zatanna Zatara and Kaldur/Aqualad in their Young Justice forms to join Hogwarts and help Harry and I've already planned on Perseus and Zatanna becoming romantically involved with each other.

A couple of ideas I have are the concept of the DCU Online idea of Lex Luthor travelling back in time to prepare Earth for an invasion from Brainiac and he sends the Exobytes to give the human populace superpowers and some of Harry's friends become empowered as well but which ones will be up to me.

Another idea I have is the storyline of Superman/Batman: Public Enemies where Lex Luthor becomes President of the USA and a kryptonite meteor heads to Earth and Luthor posts a bounty on Superman's head and Harry and his Eleven help Supes stop the meteor and depose President Luthor.

Following that idea is the introduction of Kara Zor-El/Supergirl after the meteor breaks apart and she lands on Earth and harry and his friends help her adjust to life on Earth and rescue her from Apokalips from Darkseid.

But I'm sure you're all getting bored with me prattling on and on about the ideas I have, so without further ado, I bring you: Harry's Eleven…

Now we begin;

_The Adventure Begins_

When people become threatened there are two responses; fight, or flight.

Or at least, that's what his teacher said. But Harry Potter knew of another reaction; fright. He knew the instant the lawnmower broke down that Uncle Vernon would blame him. But he found that he couldn't run. He just stood there, knowing that Vernon would have heard the noise, and the inevitable would come sooner rather than later…

"What the blazes happened boy!"

Too late, Harry decided flight was the best response, but he realized he'd only get into more trouble if he tried to run. The result was a peculiar jerky leap, before spinning to face his uncle. "It wasn't my fault!" He cried on reflex.

"Oh? Well it's got to be somebody's fault hasn't it?" Vernon hissed.

The pair of them looked around for witnesses. Harry barely stopped himself from breathing a sigh of relief when he spotted Ms. Hodge tending to her rosebushes across the street. Vernon would never hit Harry, after all what would the neighbors think? But they had worse ways to hurt him when nobody was looking. They could hurt him without leaving a mark.

"You are to go into the garage and fix that lawnmower right now." Vernon hissed dangerously.

"But I don't know how." Harry said.

"Then you'd best read the instructions! Land's sake boy, you'd think that you don't know how to read! Get to work right now, and don't you dare come back inside until it's better than new."

Not that the Dursleys had ever bothered with reading before. Harry was the only one who'd read anything past required schooling, and that only because he'd sneak books out of the school library. It was difficult, but when you're locked in a cupboard every once in a while, you learn how to pick locks and sneak out.

Harry struggled to push the lawnmower into the garage. He was so skinny he struggled to push it on his own, much less the wreck it had become. He kept the garage door open, so maybe Uncle Vernon wouldn't come in and start punishing him for fear of being seen.

Hoisting the mower onto its back, Harry immediately found the problem. There was a long iron bar jammed between the mower's blades. Both ends of the bar had holes in them, like it was supposed to be screwed in somewhere. "Where did you come from?" Harry asked. It was a force of habit; he didn't have anybody else to talk to, so he talked to himself.

He set the bar on the ground and surveyed the damage. Nothing looked broken, just… warped. Harry sighed and went to fetch the hammer. He wasn't very strong, but if he wanted dinner, he'd have to hammer it back into shape.

When he returned to his seat, however, the metal bar was gone. A quick look around revealed that it was rolling out of the driveway… uphill!

Harry quickly rushed over and picked it up. Vernon would kill him if he did two impossible things today (not that he did them at all, but that wouldn't stop Vernon from blaming him). He realized that the two holes were blinking, which a bright blue light.

"What are you?" Harry asked.

He looked around, and quietly moved a brick loose from the floor of the house. He'd riddled the whole house with secret passages like this. It was handy; when Vernon or Petunia locked him in his cupboard, he could move around the house as he wanted (as long as he was really, really quiet) and even have a midnight snack once in a while, having the disappearing food blamed on rats. Of course, this meant that he had to wear a mask when he travelled through his secret crawlspaces, otherwise he might breath in rat poison.

After stashing the metal bar in his cupboard securely so it didn't bang around, he went back to work on the lawnmower. Of course, Vernon came in after about five minutes and told him to keep it down, so Harry had to bend the metal back into shape as quietly as he could. And when he'd finished that, around the time the sun was going down, he tried to start it up, but it still wouldn't go. He almost took the engine apart before he found out what was wrong and managed to fix it using Dudley's broken tricycle for spare parts.

At long last, the mosquitos were out and the crickets were chirping, and Harry's hands were covered in cuts and oil, but he was finished. In fact, he noted with pride, the lawnmower looked even better than it had to begin with.

He was about to go inside and wash up, when a van pulled up in the driveway. A man with a clipboard got out and opened up the back of the van… and pulled out a new lawnmower.

"Ah, excellent!" Vernon emerged from his house with a wide smile. "Thank you for your prompt delivery." He signed the man's clipboard and he drove away.

Harry watched with apprehension as Vernon wheeled the new model into the garage. "You took too long boy." He said. "I had to order a new model because you couldn't fix this piece of junk."

"But… I did fix it." Harry said.

Vernon raised a foot, and brought it crashing down with all the weight behind it on the lawnmower. Tears welled in Harry's eyes, as the device he'd spent all day working on, missing lunch and dinner for, fixing up better than new, was destroyed. "Does that look fixed?" Vernon hissed sadistically.

For dinner that night, Harry only got one slice of roast beef and a glass of water. Dudley took great pleasure in flaunting his own dessert in front of him, having a second helping.

Harry locked himself in his closet.

He let his tears flow freely now. But even as his cheeks grew moist, he heard a soft sound. A sort of beeping. He lifted up one of the floorboards, and pulled out the metal bar, the source of all todays problems. As he held it, he felt it tugging his hand.

There were many times when he wanted to run away from the Dursleys. In fact, if he was being honest with himself, barely a week went by that he didn't pack his things. But always, he found that he had nowhere to go. Now this strange metal beam wanted to leave too… and it had somewhere to go.

He'd packed his things just yesterday. He'd snuck his way out of the house within minutes.

He stood in the middle of the street, wearing his cousin's baggy clothes, holding a cheap backpack with all of his belongings in one hand because the strap was broken. He'd done enough crying for one day, but as he looked up and down the streets, beyond the dim lights and into the darkness, he felt something well up inside him.

"Well?" He asked himself. "what are you waiting for? Adventure isn't going to find itself."

He took the rod out of the backpack, and held it up firmly in front of it. "There's no going back." He responded.

"Yes there is." He told himself. "There's always going back. There's flight, or fight, like Ms. Wormwood says. But right now you're just standing in the street doing nothing."

He looked around. "Adventure isn't going to find itself." He repeated, before letting the bar pull him forward.

Two weeks went by, and Harry Potter saw no wanted posters of himself, which was really just typical of the Dursleys, and probably the most helpful thing they could have done for him.

After the first few days, Harry had noticed that adventures in real life are different from adventures in story books. For one thing, he didn't have some sort of enemy lurking around every corner trying to kill him. What he had instead was a powerful urge to turn around and go home, which he thought was much more dangerous.

"You know…" He would say to himself. "Maybe if I went home right now, the Dursleys will realize what they're missing, and they'll welcome me back with food."

And then he laughed at himself, because if he didn't he was worried he'd give in.

That was another things about adventures in real life. No food. No toilets either, at least not in suburbia or in the countryside. He could always find a toilet in a food court. But mostly, the problem was food. Harry reckoned that Dudley would not last one day on a real adventure; he would break down into tears for lack of chocolate.

Harry had tried to steal some food for himself, but he couldn't bring himself to take anything from innocent suburban households, and stealing from food courts was hard. He was thinner than he was at the Dursleys (which was saying something) and his cheap backpack held a single sampling of fudge.

Hungry, he wandered through the docks of London. His stick was pointing out to sea, so he was trying to find a boat to stow away on. Maybe the boat would have food. It would definitely have places to hide from angry dogs without leashes.

In the dim light of the twilight, Harry saw a ship and he knew he wanted to be on it. It was a luxurious ship, clean and white, and full of bright lights. And the smell… even from here, Harry could smell a barbeque on deck.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation?" He asked.

"No excuses. You're hungry, there's food, and the people on the boat are probably rich enough to not care."

Harry ran towards the alluring smell of frying ribs. "Yeah, look at all those suits. I bet they won't miss a piece of meat or two."

Three plates later, Harry was stumbling across the darker parts of the deck where none of the people in suits would go, fuller than he had ever been in his entire life. He was good at sneaking, but on his second helping he'd been caught by a guy named Bruce Wayne. Fortunately, Bruce didn't turn him in. He just directed Harry at all of the good food. He moaned as the rare steak soaked in barbeque sauce made its way through his stomach, along with the chocolate cake, the vegetable platter, the French fries and lasagne with the fancy sounding name, and the fizzy punch…

As he was thinking about food, the metal bar slipped out of his tired hand.

"No!" He yelled, not caring if anybody heard him. He dove after it, but it had already rolled overboard. The metal rod sank into the river as he watched, and he realized that the boat was already pulling away into the sea.

He was leaving Britain. And he had nowhere to go.

He cried. He couldn't help it; after all that he'd went through, he'd thought that it would actually be worth something in the end. Now he was just another kid who ran away without thinking things through, and nobody was looking for him, and his adventure was over.

When he woke up, somebody was poking him the ribs.

Harry looked up. He was inside a room, with only one door. The man standing over him was dressed in a security uniform and prodding Harry with a nightstick. When he saw he was awake, he put the stick away. "So… shall we start with 'who are you?' or 'how did you get in here?' or maybe I should ask 'what are you doing here?'"

"I'm… lost." Harry said.

"You're lost? Well, this is a strange place to lose yourself in. Come on."

The security guard pulled him away. Harry briefly saw something else in the room with them, a pedestal, with a screw the size of his fist on it, bumping against the side of a glass case like it was trying to get out, and blinking blue.

The security guard lead Harry out of the room. He lead him past a foot thick door, that made a huge heavy sound when it closed. He pressed his hand against the wall, and another door opened after much whirring sounds from within. Then he went and pressed some numbers on a pad in the wall, and the floor lifted them both up like an elevator. When they reached the top, the security guard holding Harry nodded to two other, scarier looking guards, and pushed on an ordinary wall. It opened up, and they walked through, and when Harry looked back the ordinary wall was just a widescreen television sitting on top of a beautiful aquarium.

The rest of the room, was as beautiful as the aquarium, but Harry didn't notice. Because there were three other people in the room, each wearing expensive looking suits. Two of them were smiling (not I-caught-you-where-you-don't-belong smiles, but real genuine warm smiles), and the other one was sipping a McDonald's soft drink.

The man sitting behind the desk adjusted his glasses, as if to get a better look at Harry. "Is this one of your co-workers Mr. Ocean?"

The other man not sipping the drink shook his head. "The kid's not with me."

"Thank you Gerald, you can go." The man in the glasses waved gestured, and the security officer let go of Harry and left.

"Well, hello there." He said with a smile. "My name is Mr. Rich. What's yours?"

"Harry sir. Harry Potter."

"And how old are you, Harry Sir Harry Potter?"

"Six."

"Ah, what an age. I remember my sixes well. Well then Harry Sir Harry Potter, welcome to the Incredible Voyage." Mr. Rich spread his arms wide, gesturing to the room. "I built this ship so that my friends and I could have a good time. But secretly, below the decks and behind that wall, there's a vault that keeps a wonderful piece of technology. It's the most secure vault in the world. Well, aside from a couple of vaults I have at my home. Mr. Ocean's job is to break into it to test its security, and not even he's cracked it yet. He says he needs a couple more men and a couple more weeks before he could get in. So, Harry Sir Harry Potter, how did you get in?"

Harry looked at the door longingly. "I don't know." He said. "Sometimes, I just go places where I shouldn't go. My Uncle says it's because I'm a freak."

Even the man sipping the drink frowned at this.

"I'm sorry for sneaking onto your boat." Harry said, not looking at their faces any more. "I was just looking for food… and a place to sleep…"

And with that the whole story came flooding out of Harry. He cried at parts, and Mr. Rich sent for a towel and a soda pop for him. He felt better after that, and when he'd finished telling them everything, Mr. Rich and Mr. Ocean were smiling much more warmly.

"Well, you've been through quite an adventure." Mr. Rich said. "And I don't think the ship will be turning around any time soon, so if you're looking for a place to sleep, I'm sure my son Richie has a spare set of pajamas that'll fit you, and you can sleep in his room."

"Thank you Mr. Rich." Harry said.

He was so tired the rest of the night went on like a dream. He got pajamas on, and Richie told him about his life in the mansion, and somehow Harry found it in him to have an ice cream cone before bed.

As he lay somewhere between sleep and waking, he heard the three talk about him.

"No." The one called Rusty said.

"Come on Rusty…"

"No."

"Well I'm not sending him back." Mr. Rich said. "You heard what his relatives are like."

"He also said that a magic stick lead him into a high security vault."

"Maybe the stick's a metaphor for something? Or somebody, who's so terrible he blocked out the memory?" Mr. Rich suggested.

"I'm going for it." Mr. Ocean said.

"You're going for it?"

"I'm going for it."

"A son is the most priceless commodity a man can ask for." Mr. Rich said. "It's something you can't get through stealing it; only through hard work."

"...You've already made up your mind haven't you?" Rusty asked.

"Maybe." Mr. Ocean shrugged.

"Alright."

"Alright."

"Tess will think he's adorable."

"Let's hope so."

"Oh don't worry, all girls go for the British accent."

Harry went to sleep that night with a really warm feeling.

_To be continued…_

A/N: well there it is everyone, the first chapter of Harry's Eleven and I know some of you will be bitching that it's just a copy and paste of StrangePointOfView's story but I did get permission from him to copy his story and while the next chapter will be another copy and paste, the rest of the chapters will be different though slightly similar to Strange's story.

A couple of ideas I have is some heroes' weapons and gear being given to Harry and his team such as Perseus being given Shining Knight's sword, Harry being given STRIPE's armour and Dean who is (spoiler alert!) Raye Penbar's son and has been given training in long distance shooting and is given Star Spangled Kid's Star Rod to use like a rifle and Ron gets Vigilante's revolvers and motorcycle.

Some of you will be saying 'but aren't Shining Knight, STRIPE, Star(girl) Spangled Kid and Vigilante still around in this story?' well I've decided that this story will be set in an alternate universe where some heroes like the ones I've mentioned have passed on or are too old to continue the business have left some of their gear behind for future generations to use and heroes like Superman and Batman are beginning their careers as crime-fighters.

If some of you have read Strange's Harry's Eleven story then you will no doubt know that Hermione will be an antagonist of Harry's and forms her own team which will become the Suicide Squad of this AU story and consisting of it will be Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Mello from Death Note (the Death Note film was done by Warner Bros.) and Ginny.

I plan on making Neville an enhanced human like Deathstroke using the Miraku/Miracle formula from Arrow and uses Samurai Jack's katana (the DVD's of the Samurai Jack series are distributed by Warner Bros. and let's just say that Samurai Jack managed to defeat Aku and go back to his own time and defeated Aku once more and left behind his katana) or the sword of Gryffindor and a staff made from the wood of a Whomping Willow tree that can attack by itself.

But anyways, I'm sure you all don't want me prattling on and on, so stay tuned for the next chapter.

Cheers,  
Angry lil' elf.


	2. Chapter 2: Best Birthday Present Ever

Harry's Eleven chapter 2

Now we begin;

Chapter 2: The Best Present Ever

"SURPRISE!"

Harry woke up, fumbling around for his glasses, and looked up into the smiling faces of his family. Uncle Rusty had a huge cake for him, shaped like Ascot. His friend Richie and his father were both there too.

He really shouldn't have been surprised. He'd found the receipt for the cake yesterday. But… but he'd just realized…

This was the first birthday he'd spend with 'Daddy' Ocean.

"Happy birthday, son." Ocean pulled Harry into a hug.

For the past four years, he'd been in jail. The two of them had been so close, Danny teaching Harry all of the tools of his trade. But Danny had made the mistake of bringing Harry along on one heist; the Caesar Casino heist. Harry wasn't ready, and after a bit too much a bit too soon, Harry made on small mistake that ended up ending Danny.

Tess was furious for a long, long while, even moving next door to her grandfather in England just to be away from Danny. But after the four years were up, Harry helped them get back together again, even setting up the heist that still had Scotland Yard baffled; the theft of 70,000,000 Pounds from Ascot.

Harry returned the hug wholeheartedly. "No arguments there." He said.

Harry was left along to get dressed, picking out his favourite Superman T-shirt, and went downstairs. Half of the school was there, along with most of his daddy's crew. Harry was a pretty popular kid. There was a huge banner spread across the yard, reading 'Happy Birthday Harry!' and a cake that was five times the size of the one he was presented with in his bedroom.

Harry got several mystery novels and model building supplies. Richie got him some clothes (privately revealing they were bullet-proof clothes from his dad's personal scientist) and Dick Grayson got him a satellite phone that could get a signal absolutely anywhere on the planet guaranteed.

And, of course, Mr. Rich had airlifted a life-sized pirate ship into his backyard.

"First mate Richard!" Harry bellowed, wearing a bandana, a cutlass, and a fake hook hand.

"Aaargh, present and accounted fer me Captain!" Richie Stood next to him, wearing an eye patch. "The crew is ready to loot Frenchies and chew bubble-gum!"

"And why, pray tell, can we not do both First Mate Richard? Second mate Richard!" He called up to the bird's nest. "Hand out the Bubble Gum! Not one of my crew goes into battle without it!"

"Aye-aye Captain!" Dick Grayson swung through the ropes and canvases with a practiced ease that would have put Peter Pan to shame. He grabbed a sack and tossed it to the crew, spilling Willy Wonka's golden bubble gum coins among the mock pirates.

"Captain Ocean sir!" One of the girls looking through a spyglass called. "Looks like one-eyed Bart is approaching from the Port bow!"

"One-eyed Bart is already here young missy!" Harry's grizzled old neighbour called up to them. "You'd best be quicker on that spyglass in the future, or anybody could sneak up on you!"

Harry quickly ran over to the port side. Then to his other port side "Mad-eye!" he called happily "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I heard the sounds of children screaming, and I came to see if I could help!"

"Help with the screaming, or help with stopping the screaming?"

Alastair 'Mad-eye' Moody was, possibly, the most pirate-like person Harry knew. He was Tess' grandfather, a retired Scotland Yard officer who looked like he'd been in more fights than twenty soldiers were in their entire lives; his whole body was covered in scars and stitches, a good chunk of his nose was missing, he had a silver peg leg that ended in ferocious lion claws, and he had an eyepatch. But that wasn't why Harry thought he was the most pirate-like person he knew.

His dad had taught him how to recognize the bulge when somebody was wearing a gun under their clothes. He'd saw the same bulges underneath Moody's Hawaiian shirt, and when questioned, Moody pulled out four guns. The first, he said, was for a psychological edge. It was big, and it could stop a wild bear, but it was inaccurate and he would only use it to scare punks. The second was the one he would use in most situations; it held twelve rounds of ammunition, and it would never jam, not even underwater or in the mud. The third gun was long-distance, built for accuracy, in case he needed to shoot somebody really far away. And the fourth gun, he said, was filled with 'special ammunition' for 'special occasions'.

He said he couldn't tell Harry what they were, because his enemies might torture him to find out if they knew he knew!

His walking staff had secret compartments filled with every useful gadget Harry could think of. And Moody claimed he hadn't even shown Harry all of them. Moody told Harry he had three knives in his boots at all times, and Harry had only ever been able to find the Bowie, even when Mad-eye was in another room and he had the boot to examine all for himself. That was why he was the most pirate-like person Harry had ever known.

He was grade A crazy.

"Would ye care to join me crew One-eye!" Harry asked.

"Not right now lad." Mad-eye said with a twisted grin. "Although I do have a present for you when you're ready. Swing by my house with your parents whenever you're done playing with your friends."

"Who was that?" Dick said, hanging down by a couple of ropes.

"He's our neighbour." Harry explained.

"He feels like some people I've met in Gotham." Dick said. "He's dangerous."

"Well yeah." Harry said, because it was obvious. "He says he's retired from Scotland yard, but they ask him for help in big cases because he's too good to let go. That's what he's said, but he keeps telling me not to believe what everybody tells him. I mean, he's crazy. So, yeah, dangerous." Harry returned to the helm of his ship. "Does the crew have their bubble gum! Good! We sail for the Bahamas!" His birthday guests let out an uproarious cheer.

It was the best birthday Harry had ever had. Made even more special because his daddy was there to celebrate it with him and all of his friends.

Towards the end of the day, all of his friends from school had headed home, and the Wayne's had taken their helicopter back to Gotham. Mr. Rich and Rusty were shooting pool, and Harry was playing Richie's latest virtual reality game with daddy Ocean (and beating him into the ground) when he was interrupted.

"What did Grandpa want when he came over this morning?" Tess asked.

Harry wasn't in the habit of forgetting a future appointment. "He said he had a present for me when I had time to come over." He took off his virtual reality helmet for a brief glance out the window. "I was thinking of going over around sunset."

"Well that's nice of him." Tess smiled. "He's never gotten you a birthday present before."

"He says birthdays are only celebrations of one more year you haven't died yet. And I don't think he likes them, what with last Christmas."

"What happened last Christmas?" Danny asked, taking his own helmet off.

"I gave him a present." Harry shrugged. "I stuck around to see it opened, and he put it through two bomb detectors, and explained every way he could think of hiding a trap inside it to me. When he did open it, he put on protective gear first."

"What did you get him?" Danny asked, amused and curious.

"I got him some of my favourite Arsene Lupin novels." Harry said.

"And what did he think?"

"I saw him making new additions to his house to ensure nobody like Lupin could get in."

"Tess, are you sure he's safe?" Ocean asked.

"Oh yes." Tess said. "Grandpa was always suspicious presents, even when I was a kid."

"How safe?" Danny had never met Moody before.

"On a scale of one to ten, one being a police-man, and ten being your uncle Rodriguez, I'd list him at three. Come on Harry, it's getting dark. We should go see what Moody's got for you."

The three of them set off to the house next door. It was an old house, but it was well kept. The door opened before they reached the front porch. "Come in, come in." Moody gestured.

As the entered, Moody's cane shot out, blocking Danny Ocean. "So, you're the man who thinks he's good enough for my little girl." He growled.

"Grandpa…" Tess said, but Moody held up a hand to stop her.

"I suppose I don't have a say in the matter." He growled. "But if you hurt her again, I'm always looking for ways to slip my enemies poison, and I know a few who would pay handsomely for a barbecued heart of human." He pulled his staff back and retreated back into the house.

"Tess, are you sure Harry's safe with him?" Ocean asked.

"Well, safe from anybody trying to hurt him." Tess said confidently, even as she flushed from embarrassment.

As they followed Moody into the dining room, they were met with a peculiar sight; a huge, enormous man, roughly the size of an elephant, was sitting down on one of the chairs which was creaking under his weight. His face was covered in an expanse of curly black hair, with only two beady eyes peeking out from under it. He wore old fashioned clothes, boots that could fit Harry's head inside of them, and a jacket with more pocket than he cared to count.

Moody picked up his present from the table where the giant sat. "Here you go." He said, handing it to Harry. "Don't worry they aren't fragile. Harry, I'd like to you to meet a friend of mine."

"Rubeus Hagrid." The giant leaned forward, and Harry let his hand get lost in the giant's surprisingly gentle shake. "Groundskeeper at Hogwarts school. I got you something." He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a squashed present. "'Fraid I might've sat on it at some point, but no harm done I reckon."

Harry unwrapped Moody's present first, producing a pair of mirrors. "What are these?" He asked.

"Two-way mirrors." Moody said. "Just look in one, and you'll see out of the other, and vice versa. Instant communication."

Harry felt his mom's hand stiffen on his shoulder. "Thanks Grandpa." He said, and then he unwrapped the giant's present.

It was a photograph book. It was filled with pictures of people, two people in particular. And they were moving.

"What's this?" He asked Hagrid as he flipped through the book with awe.

"Well, Mad-eye here said you didn't have any pictures of yer parents." Hagrid said. Harry froze, and looked up at him. "So I asked around. You look so much like yer father you know. Except for yer eyes… you have yer mother's eyes."

"How do you know Harry's parents?" Ocean asked.

"How did you know my parents?" Harry asked simultaneously.

"Oh Grandpa, must you always make my life so bizarre?" Tess moaned.

"Well, if you were constantly vigilant like your grandpa had taught you, you'd have seen this coming." Moody said.

"I think you two had better sit down if this is what I think it is." Tess said, gesturing to the chairs.

"Did you know my parents?" Harry asked in shock.

"No, no." Tess said. "It's nothing like that, it's just… I'm going to let Grandpa explain it."

The three sat down. Mad-Eye Moody got up, and began pacing around the room, his heavy boot and his peg leg making peculiar sounds. "Now, the first thing you need to know, is that magic exists, and a select few people can use it."

"Ridiculous." Ocean scoffed.

"Exactly." Moody grinned, pointing at Ocean. "Exactly. Nobody believes we exist. Because we've told them we don't exist! We've convinced them that anybody who believes we exist is crazy. We have our own system of government, which reports only to the queen herself; no other member of the royal family is aware of our existence, and the Prime Minister is only aware of us as a courtesy. We have schools, we have hidden countries, we have whole wars that go unnoticed. And if anybody tells anybody else, then they're assumed to be mad."

"I think there's a prime example of that right in front of me." Ocean said.

Mad-eye pulled out his wand and muttered an enchantment. Harry stared in awe as a chair turned into a large dog.

"Impressive mirror work." Ocean said. "Or did you use trapdoors?"

Moody pointed his wand and raised him off the ground. "Where are the wires?"

Moody growled. "Hold up some fingers behind your back." Ocean did as he was told. "Three, and a thumb."

"Did you do that with mirrors, or is there a third person giving you signals?" Ocean asked, confused.

Moody tore off his eye patch and Harry saw why he called himself 'Mad-eye'. "I did it with my magical eye that can see through anything." He said, completely serious.

"Sure." Ocean said, still sceptical.

Moody growled out another incantation. Ocean jumped upside down and stood on his head.

"How did you learn hypnotism?" Ocean asked.

Moody was beginning to show frustration. "Okay hotshot, how about this?" And he set Danny on fire.

"Daddy!" Harry yelled involuntarily.

"Grandpa what have you done!" Tess screamed.

Danny screamed out of sheer reflex, but stopped suddenly. "That's… odd. I don't feel like I'm burning."

"That's because you aren't." Moody grunted. "It's Uqhart's unburning fire. Now how do you explain that?"

"Hypnotism?" Ocean said. Harry thought his daddy sounded like he was grasping at straws now.

Moody turned off the fire and threw his hands up in the air in defeat. "Muggles."

"Muggles?" A completely unscathed Ocean asked.

"Yes. Muggles. People who can't use magic. People who insist on denying the obvious truth right in front of them out of some sense of superiority."

"Tess, what's going on?"

"It's just like he says Danny." Tess said, her head resting in her shaking hands. "Exactly as he says."

"But even if a race of wizards did exist, why wouldn't we have heard about them before now?" Danny scoffed.

"Well, about the quarter of the wizard population don't want to let muggles know about them because they think muggles are soulless dirt-scratching animals. The other three-quarters don't want to tell the muggles because they're afraid if they do, the other quarter will realize that muggles are actually human beings, and the realization will drive them into a war."

"Muggles?" Ocean's hands made frantic gestures at Tess. "Are you hearing this! Muggles! What sort of mind would come up with this sort of stuff?"

"Exactly." Mad-eye said. "That's how you should know I'm not lying."

"This is… this is…"

"This is why I didn't tell you before now."

Tess' tears seemed to shake Danny up more than Moody's attempts at showing him magic. "Dad." Harry said, hoping to salvage this (he really didn't want to rob from Ascot again). "Remember when you told me never to raise my voice? Because it meant that something was happening that you couldn't control, and instead of confronting it you were running from it?"

"Al…right." Ocean said still watching his wife. "All right. Either magic really exists, and there's a secret society of wizards living under our noses the whole time calling us 'Muggles'… or the love of my life is part of an incredibly complex con… involving my adopted son…"

"Two roads lie before you." Mad-eye grinned. "One is mad, the other is just insane."

"Yeah…" Danny rubbed the back of his neck and sat back down next to Tess. He squeezed her hand gently, and their eyes met. They smiled. "Alright." He said. "Alright. Tell us more about wizards. Is Tess a…" He turned to her. "Are you a wizard? Not that there's anything wrong with that..."

"No." Mad-eye said. "Her mother was a Squib. That's what we call someone born to a wizard, but incapable of using magic. Tess is a muggle, like you."

"Are those the politically correct words?" Harry asked. Something about referring to people as 'Squibs' or 'Muggles' was offensive, instead of calling them 'people'.

"Of course" Mad-eye said. "Now, I'm no retired Scotland Yardman. I'm a retired Auror. Magical police and law enforcement. Of course, I'm not so much retired as I've gotten so good that they only need me for the very hardest of jobs. Like protecting young Harry here from Voldemort."

"Shhhhh!" Hagrid said fearfully.

Mad-eye rolled his eye. "You'll get used to that Harry. A lot of wizards are still scared witless 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'."

"Who's Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"You shouldn't be telling him this!" Hagrid said in shock.

"Voldemort's the dark wizard who killed your parents!" Mad-eye said, triumphantly over Hagrid. "And some damn fools will try to keep this story from you, to keep your delicate eleven year old sensibilities from being traumatized by what you'll probably learn anyways, if any of your classmates have read a book about you."

"Whoa, wait." Ocean held up his hand. "Somebody's trying to kill Harry?" Harry could hear the edge in his voice; the 'mess with my son, and I will destroy you' edge.

"Well yeah." Mad-eye said. "And even if there weren't, it's always good to assume. So when Harry left the protection of the Dursleys…"

"They were abusing him." Tess and Danny said simultaneously.

"What!" Hagrid roared, looking shocked at the very idea.

"He was more protected than you know." Mad-eye growled. "Okay, could everybody stop interrupting so I can start from the beginning?"

"So, Voldemort." Hagrid gasped. "Oh, stop it Hagrid. Voldemort lead a band of high-profile wizards called the Death Eaters and they laid siege to magical Britain. Dumbledore and I gathered together and Order composed specifically to stop them and included your parents young Mr. Potter. We made some headway; we managed to keep the Ministry from being overrun, and forced the Death eaters into using guerrilla tactics instead of challenging us outright. But he was still winning. More people were dying every day. Anybody could have been a Death Eater, and that fear was swallowing magical Britain whole, like a snake."

"But then, and please hold in your scepticism Mr. Ocean…"

"You really shouldn't be telling him this." Hagrid said. "He's just a child."

Moody grimaced. "You don't give him enough credit Hagrid. He used to live with much more horrible people than my grand-daughter. He's no stranger to hardship, and trying to protect him from more pain will only hurt him more." His eye turned to Harry. "I suppose I should ask though. Do you want to know what happened to your parents? Everybody else knows, you'll probably find out anyway."

"I… want to know." Harry was still a little sceptical, but the people in the moving picture book did look like him.

"Your parents made themselves a target." Moody said. "There was a prophecy about a kid who would defeat Voldemort, and the enemy heard about it before Dumbledore could nip the spy in the bud. The prophecy claimed to know the person who would defeat Voldemort. The details allowed us to narrow it down to two options." He looked down on Harry grimly. "And you were one of them. Your parents, and the parents of the other boy, went into hiding. But unlike them, your parents didn't stay hidden. They continued working for the order while in hiding. So Voldemort attacked them first."

"Nobody knows what happened that night. You were the only witness. All we know is what we managed to gather from Voldemort and your parent's wands; Voldemort came into Godric's Hollow. He fought an impressive duel with your father, and then killed your mother outright. And then he cast a killing curse at you and… you somehow survived."

Moody frowned. "Nobody's ever survived a killing curse before. Whatever happened, Hagrid pulled you out of the ruins of your house that night, with nothing to show from your near death experience but that scar."

Harry's hand shot up to his forehead. He'd always wondered about his scar. "So how did I end up with… the Dursleys?"

"Well, your first godfather is in prison, your other godfather is a werewolf, and while the rest of the wizarding world jump at the chance to adopt somebody so famous, Dumbledore was worried that they would spoil you rotten, so he sent you to your only living relatives, the Dursleys."

"Well, I'm sure they would have done a great job of preventing me from being spoiled." Harry glowered.

"You remember Mrs. Figg?"

"The cat lady who always invited me over to tea?" Harry asked.

"She was a spy from Dumbledore to make sure you were alright. She was to ensure that the Dursleys never treated you too horribly, to invite you over often and relieve you of the pressure, and get you the hell out of there if they started getting too abusive. Dumbledore's already had to resort to blackmail to get them to keep you in the first place, because of some powerful ritual magic that your mother put on you to protect you. However, things have worked out nicely. I've put the same ritual on my own children, meaning you not only have the same protection as long as you're with my Tess, but you've got me looking after you instead of Ms. Figg, and… well, I guess you're a little spoiled. But two out of three isn't bad, as long as you're not in a life and death situation."

Harry was stunned. All these years he'd thought it was just senseless suffering, but there was actually a plan behind it? "But if Voldemort is looking for me…" Harry began to ask.

"He isn't." Mad-eye said. "When his killing curse backfired, he died instead of you. My job is to keep you safe from Voldemort's followers, the Death Eaters. I think, personally, a wizard like him? He'll be back. But I think Hagrid might have a nervous breakdown if I tell him some of my theories about how Voldemort might be alive. Anyways, that just about sums up why you are where you are. Now, the reason I'm telling you all this." He turned to the giant. "Hagrid?"

Hagrid's eyes had become teary during the part where Harry's parents had died. He reached into his pocket, and produced a handkerchief, and then a letter that looked like it had been nibbled on by a mouse or two. In bright emerald ink on the envelope was inscribed the receiver of the Letter; Harry Potter, 12 King's Drive, The Bedroom with a view.

Harry's hand shook as he opened it. It was an invitation to a magical school called Hogwarts. The invitation listed various schoolbooks whose authors sometimes sounded like puns, and asked that he bring a cauldron. The invitation warned him not to bring a broomstick to school for the first year, but accepted owls, cats, and toads for pets. And the invitation wanted him to send a reply by owl.

"I… uh… yes." Harry said. His heart was pounding excitedly, and he was barely restraining a cry for joy. Then he realized what he just said, and the pounding in his chest became more pronounced. "Yes. Yes!" He jumped out of his seat. "Yes! Are you telling me that I'm wanted for a magical school! To learn magic?" He felt like his smile would tear his face right off. "Yes! Yes! A hundred times yes!"

"Harry, are you sure you know what you're doing?" His dad asked, looking at him curiously."

"Of course I do. I'm going on an adventure. I'm exploring new frontiers. I'm going to meet new people, and learn new things, and do new things. I'm going to explore Hogwarts from top to bottom, I'm going to find out what my first parents were like, and I'm going to be the best that I can be! I'm going to do every exciting thing I've ever dreamed of doing, and I'm going to do it with a flair, and I'm going to be the greatest magician in the world! And if this is all some sort of elaborate con, than Mom and Grandpa have earned their right to con me because this has been without a doubt the best birthday present ever!"

Ocean looked at his son, with a strange mixture of pride, worry, and confusion. "Well, as long as you know what you're doing."


End file.
